Черный Вдовец
by Spyglass1
Summary: В России, как известно, идиотизм законов компенсируется их неисполнением. А в Волшебной Британии? ДА ВЫ ЧТО! Таких законопослушных граждан, как у нас, только поискать! ...А особенно законопослушен Гарри Поттер.


**ЧЕРНЫЙ ВДОВЕЦ**

(Выдержки из протокола экстренной судебной сессии Визенгамота)

I.

\- Привет, Герберт! Как делишки?

\- …Да, я опять к вам. Похоже, я ваш лучший клиент!

\- …Не поверите – в девятый раз. Вы не в курсе – в десятый какой-нибудь приз дадут? Ну там, набор кухонных ножей, или еще что-нибудь?

\- …Конечно, не торопитесь.

\- …Привет! А вы кто такие?

\- …А мне тут очередную невесту подбирают.

\- …Да.

\- …Что значит: «Кто такой»? Вам моего шрама недостаточно?

\- …А вы куда? О, добрый день, господа. Бог мой, да сколько же вас там! Я могу спросить, что происходит? Я всего лишь хотел узнать, кто будет моей следующей невестой.

\- …Арестовываете? Меня? Это что, шутка такая?

\- …Нет? Ну ладно. Вот, держите. Да поосторожнее с ней – в конце концов, этой палочкой был убит Волдеморт!

\- …Да прекратите трястись, вы двое! Ублюдок мертв, на сей раз - давно и окончательно.

\- …Нет, я не прекращу называть его по имени. Так и знайте. Нет, ну в самом деле: здоровенный суровый дядька, Аврор, наверняка один из лучших – и готов от страха напустить в штаны при одном только звуке какого-то там имени! Может, вам стоит задуматься о смене профессии?

\- …Наручники? Это точно необходимо?

\- …Я вижу. И кто будет вести дознание?

\- …Это вы так шутите, да?

\- …Знаете, по чести сказать, я не удивлен. В конце концов, меня уже судили всем Визенгамотом за несовершеннолетнее волшебство. Так почему бы не собрать весь магический парламент просто для того, чтобы услышать, как я отрицаю ваши обвинения?

\- …Убийство? Обижаете! Я не убивал Волдеморта. Это была просто самооборона. Да и в любом случае, это было давным-давно. Если вы собираетесь арестовать меня за старину Волди, вам следовало бы прийти за мной малость пораньше…

\- …Не за него? Да ладно, он – единственный человек, которого я убил в своей жизни. Хорошо, не считая Люциуса Малфоя, этого достаточно.

\- …О, и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. И ее мужа и шурина – как там их звали? Растаман и Драбадан? Или нет – что-то вроде Рудольфа, ну, знаете, как того оленя из упряжки Санты. Нос у него был такой же красный… Но это прошло скорее по линии услуг обществу, разве нет?

\- …Да, хорошо, Петтигрю тоже. Хотя в тот момент он был в форме крысы, так что в его случае это была обычная борьба с вредными грызунами.

\- …Да, и Снейпа до кучи. Честное слово, если подходить к делу с таким занудством, то почти каждый с той татуировкой умер от моей руки… но все это была самооборона!

\- …Нет, вот ее смерть – несчастный случай!

\- …Да, и ее.

\- …Вот именно, и его тоже.

\- …Она умерла от естественных причин. Хорошо, естественных для того, кто зарабатывает на жизнь отравлением ближних своих.

\- …Хорошо, я им так и скажу. Сколько там дней осталось до очередной сессии?

\- …Как это – уже собрались и ждут?

\- …Портключ? Ни фига себе! Это как же им всем задницы припекло?..

\- …Нет, ни в коем случае. Поехали!

II.

\- …Привет! Как здорово, что все мы здесь сегодня собрались! Да, несмотря на обстоятельства. Нет-нет, приветствовать стоя не обязательно. Сейчас я сяду, и мы обсудим, что вы там хотели у меня спросить.

\- …Знаете, кандалы – это уже ни к чему.

\- …Нет, правда ни к чему.

\- …Я же сказал: ЭТО НИ К ЧЕМУ!

\- …Да прекратите вы наконец бормотать, идиоты! Не хотите, чтобы я подслушивал ваши мысли – думайте тише! Или учите Окклюменцию!

\- …Ну хорошо, хорошо, приковали меня к стулу. Довольны? Но я попрошу отметить в протоколе мой протест!

\- …Веритасерум? Решили обработать меня по всем правилам? Ладно, так и быть, наливай. Три капли, верю.

\- …Да, Веритасерум действует.

\- …Я думаю, что действует. Я же его ни разу в жизни не пробовал, так что не знаю, чего ждать. Что-то вроде легкого «Империуса», не так ли?

\- …Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Проживаю по адресу: Лондон, Гриммаулд-Плейс 12.

\- …Да, я убил Волдеморта. Вонючая мошонка Салазара, люди, он мертв! И уже до чертиков давно, что вы все дергаетесь, я не понимаю!

\- …Хорошо, хорошо. Но прежде, чем мы начнем, я хочу заявить протест.

\- …А мне плевать, могу я или нет. Я его заявляю.

\- …Нет. И заткнись. Я требую отметить мой протест в протоколе.

\- …Спасибо. Итак, я явился в Министерство согласно требованиям Магического Брачного Акта… блин, какого же года… в общем, того же, когда старина Волдеморт склеил ласты. Ну да, прямо в том офисе меня и замели…

\- …Захлопни пасть, я не закончил! Как я уже сказал, я явился по вызову, чтобы узнать, кто должен стать моей очередной невестой, когда эти… кхм!.. эти прекрасные господа нацепили на меня наручники и отправили порталом прямо сюда, пред мутны очи толпы замученных простатитом старперов, которые только и знают, что стонать о несправедливости жизни, сидя на своих жирных задницах и прихлебывая дорогой коньяк…

\- …Пожалуй, нет. Не до такой степени.

\- …Ладно, поехали.

\- …Могу я вас перебить? Давайте пройдемся по конкретным именам, которые вас интересуют. Если мы будем расследовать, как предумышленное убийство, смерть каждого, кто был близок ко мне в последние годы, мы тут застрянем навечно!

\- …Панси Паркинсон? Да, она была моей первой женой.

\- …Они были ее родителями, так? Да, у меня не было случая познакомиться с ними поближе. Я и поговорил-то с ними в первый раз только на свадьбе. Ее папаша был редкостным мерзавцем. Он по большей части злорадствовал, издевался и расписывал, что он сделает с состояниями Поттеров и Блэков.

\- …Повод? По-вашему, _это_ – повод? Мадам, у меня уже был повод посерьезнее: они поддерживали ублюдка, который убил моих родителей.

\- …Ну да, но меня уже допрашивали по поводу их смерти. И задохнуться, подавившись оливкой из мартини, вполне возможно. К тому же мы с Панси в это время приводили в порядок наши финансы – в соответствии с законом, разумеется! – перед тем, как отправиться в свадебное путешествие через полмира.

\- …Хорошо, я готов признать, что одновременная смерть от удушья обоих ее родителей слишком подозрительна для случайного совпадения. Но опять же – гоблины могут подтвердить мое местонахождение на тот момент, когда Паркинсоны-старшие пробовали вдохнуть оливки.

\- …Возможно, аврор Долиш ответит на ваш вопрос. Насколько я помню, это он вел тогда следствие.

\- …Вот видите? Обвинения в их смерти сняты с меня полностью.

\- …Панси? Она тоже умерла, во время нашей брачной ночи. Пережила родителей примерно на десять часов.

\- …Да.

\- …Да.

\- …Я серьезно. В Сент-Мунго сказали, что причиной смерти явилось истощение сил.

\- …Хорошо, назовите меня старомодным, но я полагаю, что в обязанности жениха входит… ммм… удовлетворение невесты во время ее брачной ночи.

\- …Сорок три.

\- …Да, я считал.

\- …Разумеется, из чистого хвастовства. Оливер уверял на свадьбе, что заставил свою жену кончить восемь раз во время их брачной ночи. Я хотел его превзойти.

\- …Оливер Вуд.

\- …Да, Голкипер.

\- …Что я могу сказать? Ту усмешку с ее лица не стерла даже смерть. Детишки на похоронах писались от страха.

\- …Ага. Само собой. Загреб кучу денег.

\- …А вот почему. Хотя, как гласит закон, Панси получала полный контроль моих финансов, в том же законе нигде не сказано, как эти финансы должны быть организованы. И перемещение золота из менее защищенных хранилищ в более надежные было вполне разумным шагом. Ведь в любом случае Панси по закону полностью контролировала наследство Поттеров и Блэков.

\- …Ну, я думаю, в общей сложности триста-триста пятьдесят тысяч галеонов. Не помню точную сумму, но в свое оправдание могу сказать, что это было довольно давно, и меня выдернули сюда без предупреждения. Если хотите, я могу запросить отчет у гоблинов.

\- …Вы уверены? А по-моему, никаких проблем.

\- …ОК.

\- …Итак, поскольку родители Панси умерли раньше нее, гоблины автоматически передали все их активы ей, согласно завещаниям. Я полагаю, уже через час гоблины, как и было оговорено, переместили содержимое ее хранилищ в хранилище Поттеров. Переместили все целиком, не только текущий счет Панси.

\- …Ну, да, Паркинсоны _были_ богаче. Но, Министр, как муж Панси, я получил доступ к финансовым отчетам ее семьи… Вы уверены, что хотите услышать объяснение, почему я унаследовал приблизительно на сто тысяч меньше, чем их предполагаемое состояние на тот момент?

\- …Боже мой, Министр, зачем так грубо? Честное слово, вам стоит научиться получше управлять Визенгамотом. Иначе любой подумает, что онивами отчего-то недовольны…

\- …Слушайте, народ, давайте по очереди? Я могу ответить на один вопрос за один раз.

\- …Вы слышали, что сказал Министр? Он убежден, что смерти Паркинсонов были не более чем трагическими несчастными случаями, и больше выяснять тут нечего. Хорошо, в случае Панси это было запредельное сексуальное удовлетворение.

\- …Мелинда Боббин? Нет, она была моей третьей женой.

\- …Да, я могу объяснить, откуда у вас появляются ошибки в отчетах. Вы набираете ваш штат из врожденных идиотов, только и способных, что в носу ковырять, и назначаете их на высокие посты по единственному критерию: кто их родители. А люди по-настоящему умные, для кого генетическое разнообразие – не пустой звук, прозябают на черной работе. И, естественно, бросают ее, как только наберутся достаточно опыта, чтобы получить место в частном секторе. Что далеко ходить: у меня самого работают восемьдесят бывших клерков Министерства, и работают замечательно. А вам достается отстой, так что нечего наезжать на меня, если вы даже не можете нормально вести ваш собственный учет. Моей второй женой была Дафна Гринграсс.

\- …Очень хорошо. После того, как я разобрался с телами Панси и ее родителей, я, как предписано, неделю носил траур, а затем снова был вызван в Министерство, за очередной женой…

\- …Я просил не перебивать!

\- …Нет, я _не_ похоронил их в семейном склепе.

\- …Это имеет значение?

\- …Я пожертвовал их науке.

\- …И незачем так орать. Я вас всех прекрасно слышу.

\- …Понятия не имею. Вероятно, их использовали как учебные пособия в каком-нибудь магловском университете. Студентам-медикам постоянно нужны трупы – для вскрытий и все такое прочее.

\- …Не шутите? Я не знал, что так положено.

\- …Понятно. Значит, вам будет еще хуже, когда вы узнаете, что я сделал с останками некоторых других моих родственников… в смысле, родственников моих покойных жен.

\- …А вы, простите, кто?

\- …Вы – дедушка Дафны? Рад с вами познакомиться. То есть вы теперь мой бывший… кто-нибудь, подскажите, как правильно называть отца тещи? Не дедушкой же, в самом деле…

\- …Она погибла в автокатастрофе.

\- …Да, и ее родители вместе с ней.

\- …Выходит, что ремни безопасности действительно могут спасти жизнь.

\- …Мой ремень безопасности спас мою жизнь, если совсем конкретно и тупо.

\- …Ну да, я ехал вместе с ними. В том же автомобиле. Купленном, кстати, на мои деньги.

\- …Все верно, я, так уж вышло, предложил им те же самые финансовые меры. Состояние родителей Дафны было перемещено в хранилище Блэков. На тот момент это было разумным решением.

\- …Да, они знали о деньгах Паркинсонов. Иначе зачем бы они давали _такую_ взятку Министру, чтобы женить меня на Дафне?

\- …Опаньки, я сказал это вслух? Извините, Министр!

\- …Честное слово, Министр, я не нарочно! Я никому не хотел рассказывать, что вы брали взятки от тех, кто хотел женить меня на своих дочерях!

\- …Ну да, видимо, и этого мне говорить не стоило. Мои извинения.

\- …Слушайте, я не собираюсь сидеть здесь весь день и слушать, как вы все орете на Министра. Хватит, окажите ему хоть капельку уважения!

\- …Эй, так не годится!

\- …Честное слово, ребята, мало ли что у кого слетело с языка – это не повод устраивать такой скандал. Мне очень жаль, что я сказал то, чего не должен был говорить, но будьте снисходительны: полчаса назад я готовился узнать, какой еще чистокровной суч… кобыл… виноват, незнакомке меня продадут в узаконенное рабство.

\- …Да, мистер Гринграсс? Вы хотели что-то спросить?

\- …Ну, тот автомобиль попался ей на глаза, и она захотела его как свадебный подарок. Как будто роскошный месячный круиз по Тихому Океану для нее и ее родителей не был достойным подарком… Но кто я такой, чтобы ограничивать маленькие капризы моей жены? Тем более, я и юридически не имел на это права…

\- …Нет, водить она не умела. Хорошо, чтобы быть точным: она знала, как заставить автомобиль двигаться, но не знала, как его остановить.

\- …Фактически, это похоже на Аппарирование. Надо пройти курсы, получить лицензию. Дафна этого не сделала.

\- …Разумеется, _я_ это знал.

\- …Нет, я не мог. На тот момент мы были уже три дня как женаты, помните? И, как человек смешанной расы, женатый на чистокровной ведьме, я был обязан повиноваться моей жене. Так что запрещать ей садиться за руль было бы с моей стороны противозаконно.

\- …Да, я согласен, написано плохо. Каждому ясно, что законопроект составлялся второпях, и был представлен на голосование, когда все умеренное крыло Визенгамота отсутствовало, празднуя смерть Волдеморта.

\- …Не обвиняйте меня в недостатках закона. Я следую его букве, только и всего. Как мне ясно дали понять в прошлый раз в этом же зале, дух закона не значит ничего.

\- …Я полагаю, что-то я тогда все же сказал. «Не так быстро», или что-то вроде того. Не помню. Я, видите ли, был занят: сходил с ума от страха. И даже не успел вскрикнуть, когда Дафна въехала в лужу масла, протаранила ограждение и вогнала автомобиль в опору.

\- …Потому, что я каким-то чудом обрел умение пользоваться устройствами, фиксирующими тело в подобной ситуации.

\- …Нет, Дафна и ее родители не обрели.

\- …В противном случае они бы пристегнулись ремнями, и были бы сегодня живы и здоровы.

\- …Хорошо, возможно, они не были бы живы и здоровы; мне, похоже, исключительно не везет в любви. Но в том конкретном случае они бы выжили.

\- …Да, я получил их деньги. В конце концов, они и так уже были в моих хранилищах.

\- …Насколько я помню, чуть больше, чем у Паркинсонов. Что-то около полумиллиона, может, чуть меньше.

\- …Нет, их я магловскому университету не пожертвовал. Это было бы сочтено шуткой крайне дурного сорта.

\- …Потому что студентам-медикам нужны целые и невредимые покойники, вот почему! А магловским спасателям, чтобы добраться до тел Дафны и ее родителей, пришлось вскрывать машину чем-то вроде консервного ножа. Там было не разобрать, где кончаются обломки «мерседеса» и начинаются останки Гринграссов. Их опознали только по одежде. Если бы автомобиль не был отправлен на слом, его пришлось бы как следует прополоскать изнутри, прежде чем чинить… Кстати, что до меня, я должен сказать спасибо портному Гринграссов. Благодаря Упрочняющим чарам, которые он накладывает на ткань, меня даже кровью почти не заляпало, не говоря о прочем.

\- …Да, согласен, это тоже дурная шутка.

\- …Я распорядился их кремировать. На тот момент это казалось мне лучшим выходом.

\- …Послушайте, я уже говорил и еще раз повторю: я этого не знал! И сколько бы вы на меня ни орали, прошлое это не изменит. Если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь в моей незадавшейся жизни потрудился сообщить мне этот занимательный факт, я непременно отослал бы тела домой для погребения в семейном склепе.

\- …Все претензии к Дамблдору. Это он решил, что мне лучше воспитываться вне магического мира. Иначе я был бы в курсе ваших традиций.

\- …Да, я знаю, что он мертв, идиот! Это был риторический прием.

\- …Хорошо, я сожалею, мистер Гринграсс. У меня не было времени познакомиться с семьей Дафны. Нас окольцевали буквально в тот же день, когда Министерство назначило ее мне в жены.

\- …Разумеется, я удовлетворил ее во время нашей брачной ночи. Она оказалась более вынослива, чем Панси – в конце концов, до меня у Панси был только Драко Малфой, так что у нее не было шанса привыкнуть к наслаждениям в постели. Дафна, с другой стороны, еще в школе была гораздо менее переборчивой. Вот, помню, как-то раз…

\- …Не согласен! Это важно. К тому же весьма занимательно…

\- …Ладно, ладно. Согласен. В данном случае вы правы. Это неуместно.

\- …Вы уверены, мистер Гринграсс? Вы действительно этого хотите?

\- …Послушайте, я понимаю ваше горе, но обвиняя меня, вы их не вернете. Если вдуматься, вы больше виноваты в их смерти, чем я.

\- …Вы голосовали за принятие Магического Брачного Акта, не так ли?

\- …Тогда как, скажите на милость, я мог юридически воспрепятствовать своей жене купить спортивный автомобиль с форсированным до чертиков движком, а затем устроить гонки на скользкой дороге?

\- …Нет, поскольку это было бы противозаконно.

\- …И это тоже.

\- …И это. Текст закона у кого-нибудь есть?

\- …Вот видите? В законе четко прописано наказание за подобные проступки. Дементоры не в моем вкусе, так что я никогда не сделал бы ничего такого, что привело бы меня в Азкабан. Даже если бы мои действия спасли жизни моей жены и ее родителей. Мне очень жаль.

\- …Вызов меня на дуэль тоже их не вернет.

\- …Вы хотите сказать, вам от этого станет легче? Да, действительно, становится гораздо легче, когда не чувствуешь вообще ничего. Потому что я гарантирую вашу смерть прежде, чем вы успеете досчитать до десяти.

\- …Нет, это не угроза.

\- …И не предсказание.

\- …Это – обещание.

\- …Эй, это мне сейчас угрожали, между прочим! Вы не в меня, а в него своими палочками тычьте, господа Авроры!

\- …Это уже хамство!

\- …О черт, неловко вышло…

\- …Что?! Я безоружен и прикован к этому чертову стулу! Откуда я знаю, почему его палочка взорвалась? И кресло тоже? Я тут ни при чем! Проверьте мою палочку и убедитесь сами. И к потолку я его тоже не поднимал, он как-то сам прилип! И вообще, вместо того, чтобы наезжать на меня, окажите кто-нибудь дедуле первую помощь!

\- …Не поверите – со мной вечно что-нибудь такое происходит!

\- …Слушайте, хотите поболтать – болтайте без меня. А у меня еще дела есть, чтоб вы знали. Новую жену получить, например…

\- …Да, как я уже говорил, я здесь – для очередного брачного контракта.

\- …Ладно. Хотите пройтись по всему списку – будь по-вашему. Однако я должен обратить ваше внимание: я не хочу быть наказан за опоздание. Закон гласит, что я, как совершеннолетний холостой волшебник смешанной крови, обязан снова жениться в недельный срок после того, как овдовел. Если этот фарс будет продолжаться и дальше, то крайний срок пройдет, и я технически окажусь нарушителем закона.

\- …Спасибо, Директор Шеклболт. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

\- …Как я уже говорил, Мелинда Боббин была моей третьей женой, а не второй.

\- …Да, я знал ее до того, как мы поженились. По крайней мере, был с ней знаком. Она состояла в Улиточном Клубе. Мы встречались на вечеринках, которые устраивал профессор Слагхорн на моем шестом курсе.

\- …Нет. Строго говоря, ее хранилища не были слиты с моими.

\- …Вероятно, потому, что у нее не было ни гроша за душой.

\- …Хорошо, не было у нее лично. Родители держали ее в ежовых рукавицах, даже пары сиклей на мороженое не давали. Вся наличность, инвестиции, каждые шесть из десяти волшебных аптек в Англии и в Европе – все было под их строжайшим контролем. Так как у Мэл не было собственного счета, я, как ее муж, после кончины ее родителей объединил их капиталы со своим.

\- …Да именно так. В прошедшем времени.

\- …Я думаю, им не стоило пробовать заменить освещение на Гриммо-Плейс 12 с электрического на магическое.

\- …Потому что электричество опасно. Это известно каждому маглу.

\- …Да, на Магловедении это проходят. У Мэл в ее СОВах по Магловедению стояло «Приемлемо», так что родители, очевидно, приняли ее объяснения на веру.

\- …Она сказала родителям буквально следующее, цитирую: «Есть два типа лепестричества, прямое и волнистое. Прямое безопасно, волнистое – нет». Конец цитаты. Кто я такой, чтобы поправлять свою чистокровную жену? Я думаю, дело было так: папа Мэл решил, что опасное волнистое электричество не пройдет через прямые провода, а значит, их можно спокойно резать стальными ножницами, стоя на металлической стремянке, которую поддерживала его жена.

\- …Я так думаю, потому что я был не в том положении, чтобы требовать от него ответа за последствия.

\- …Это произошло во время нашего медового месяца. Ватти не решилась нас побеспокоить.

\- …Один из моих домовых эльфов.

\- …Хорошо, раньше она была эльфом Дафны, теперь стала моей. У меня уже, если можно так выразиться, целая коллекция собралась.

\- …Потому что она не стала собственностью Мэл или ее родителей. Просто не успела.

\- …Их не нашли раньше потому, что никто не мог войти. Защитные чары на Гриммо-Плейс – лучшие в стране. Я сам их модернизировал, так что знаю, о чем говорю.

\- …Я мало что смыслю в медицине, но, по моему скромному мнению, зрелище полуразложившихся тел ее родителей посреди прихожей спровоцировало у Мэл сердечный приступ. С учетом той нагрузки, которую пришлось вынести ее сердцу в течение предыдущих двух недель…

\- …Во время нашей брачной ночи? Или за весь медовый месяц?

\- …Тридцать четыре и сто шестьдесят восемь соответственно.

\- …Разумеется, я вел счет.

\- …Не хотите прямых ответов – не задавайте вопросы!

\- …Я что – доктор? Я знаю? У меня нет соответствующей подготовки, чтобы диагностировать сердечный приступ. Я думал, она просто упала в обморок. Во время нашего краткого брака это частенько случалось. Правда, обычно она при этом казалась счастливой…

\- …Э, нет! Смотрите формулировку закона. Я не имел права доставить ее куда-либо без ее разрешения.

\- …Серьезно. Статья пять, пункт «б».

\- …Не спешите.

\- …Ну как?

\- …Согласен. Как я уже говорил, формулировка хромает.

\- …Это так, но не противоречит формулировке.

\- …Да, но _формулировка_!..

\- …Слушайте, мы что, на рекорд идем по поправкам? Если бы я доставил мою жену в Сент-Мунго без ее разрешения, меня можно было бы обвинить в нарушении пункта «б» пятой статьи и отправить в Азкабан на срок от трех до шести месяцев.

\- …Ну, я полагаю, что так.

\- …Нет, я не передумал. Пока формулировку закона не изменят, я не собираюсь его нарушать. Никогда.

\- …Это не моя проблема.

\- …Серьезно, это не моя проблема. Вы тут собрались, приняли отвратительно сформулированный законопроект, а теперь, когда он вступил в силу, у вас нет большинства в две трети, чтобы его изменить. Нормальным людям, вроде Невилла, не хватает обычного большинства голосов, просто чтобы пересмотреть этот закон. Так что, господа, как говорится, вы постель стелили – вам в ней и лежать.

\- …Послушайте, я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны. Но в каждом отдельном случае следствие установило мое железобетонное алиби.

\- …И моих жен, и их семей тоже.

\- …Да, и всех последующих.

\- …Хорошо. Раз вы так хотите – пойдем дальше по порядку.

\- …Следующей моей женой была Нарцисса Малфой. Номер четыре, если быть точным.

\- …Да, думаю, Драко был, мягко выражаясь, недоволен, обнаружив, что стал моим пасынком. Это если очень мягко, и почти не выражаясь. И сколько бы раз я не говорил ему, что, как новый папа, очень его люблю, он все время шарахался от меня, как чумовой.

\- …Ну, видимо, что-то в моем тоне было такое, что он не мог поверить в мою искренность… будь проклят этот Веритасерум!

\- …Возможно. Честно говоря, я думал, что он собирался убить меня на месте. Припрятав пистолет или еще что-нибудь.

\- …Потому что у маленького выпердыша силенок не хватало для полноценной «Авады». Да и прочие боевые заклятия в его исполнении были настолько слабы, что даже мое нижнее белье их отражало. Обидно, честное слово!

\- …Нет, мое нижнее белье не было заколдовано. Самые обыкновенные трусы и майки, Marks & Spencer, чистый хлопок.

\- …Я настаиваю: они отразили бы любое заклятие, которое Драко рискнул бы на меня нацелить.

\- …Естественно, он хотел моей смерти. Я же убил его биологического отца – и готов кричать об этом во всю глотку.

\- …Да, впоследствии я послал ему пузырек с воспоминаниями о том, как я это сделал.

\- …Вот именно. Стоило только представить себе его физиономию в тот момент, как меня пробивало на ржач. Когда я его встретил сразу после просмотра, он едва ворочал языком и цветом был… Ммм, Аврор Тонкс! Не откажите в любезности – сделайте ваше лицо фиолетовым, пожалуйста!.. Чуть темнее… еще немного… теперь добавьте красноты… замечательно, теперь легкий намек на прозелень… вот! Именно такого цвета было его лицо, благодарю.

\- …Согласен, мой маленький подарок действительно не прибавил здоровья крошке-Дракусику моей милой Цисси.

\- …ЧЕГО?! Вот уж что вы точно на меня не повесите, так это смерть маленького соплежуя!

\- …Его нашли мертвым в одном из тайных коридоров Малфой-Мэнора, примерно через неделю после того, как он был объявлен пропавшим без вести. И я полагаю, на тот момент он был мертв уже довольно давно.

\- …Нет, конечно.

\- …Мало кто хотел бы проводить время в компании моего покойного пасынка.

\- …В самом деле. Вы представить себе не можете, каким он был отвратительным маленьким говнюком. Вечно распинался о чистоте крови и прочей фигне в том же духе, словно шел на рекорд. Честное слово, он хныкал, как первогодок с Хаффлпаффа, когда Гермиона расквасила ему нос на третьем курсе.

\- …Пожалуй, я должен согласиться.

\- …Эксперты Аврората определили – и я им склонен доверять – что он умер примерно в два часа ночи, на следующий день после того, как Нарцисса вышла за меня замуж.

\- …Мое алиби? Я был занят: наглядно демонстрировал жене, что оргазм может быть достигнут не только через мастурбацию.

\- …Вот именно, Люциус был, как бы это сказать, менее чем достойным любовником.

\- …Да ладно, что вас удивляет? Длинные шелковистые волосы, полированная трость? То, как он вечно пинал своего домового эльфа? Типичная компенсация!

\- …Ммм, кто-нибудь, дайте Аврору Тонкс стакан воды!

\- …Нет, серьезно, она поперхнулась. Видимо, она вдруг подумала о чем-то… и эта мысль встала у нее поперек горла.

\- …В конце концов, Люциус был мужем ее тети.

\- …Да, верно. Там был глазок, в стене между коридором и спальней хозяев. Под ним тело Драко и нашли. Видимо, в роду Малфоев уже давно практиковали не самые полезные для здоровья сексуальные извращения…

\- …О, так вы - дядя Люциуса? Очень рад с вами познакомиться.

\- …Ну да, не то, чтобы рад. Я не хотел сказать о вас ничего дурного.

\- …Действительно, выходит, что сказал, раз ваша фамилия – Малфой.

\- …Нет, я не собираюсь извиняться. Я под Веритасерумом, следовательно, не могу лгать.

\- …Тогда не задавайте вопросы, если ответы вам не нравятся. И если кто и оскорбляет здесь людей, то это не я.

\- …Хорошо, я. Технически. Но я должен правдиво отвечать на любой вопрос, который мне задан. И это вы – вы все – приказали притащить меня сюда, напичкали Зельем Правды и устроили этот идиотский допрос, так что если вы чувствуете себя оскорбленными – не я за это в ответе.

\- …Да, мы застрянем тут навсегда, если вы продолжите меня перебивать.

\- …Моя личная теория – маленький извращенец наблюдал, как я превращаю Нарциссу в рабыню страсти, и не поверил своим глазам. От постоянных оргастических криков мамы давление сынули подскочило под облака, а там и аневризм подоспел… вот, собственно, и все.

\- …Да, я знал, вернее, догадывался, что он подглядывал за нами. Только не знал, откуда. Я думал, что он использовал Зерцало Врагов, или что-то в этом роде.

\- …Потому что мне казалось забавным развращать его мать у него на глазах.

\- …Ой, я вас умоляю! С женщиной, которая начинает задыхаться уже через пять минут… Это было как два пальца об асфальт. Кроме того, я обнаружил в тот день, что у старшей, умудренной жизненным опытом женщины могут быть весьма… озадачивающие вкусы. Я многому научился у Цисси в течение нашей краткой семейной жизни.

\- …Нет, мы не объединяли наши финансы перед ее смертью. Мы не нашли на это времени. Она решила сначала затащить меня в постель, а уже потом заняться скучными деловыми вопросами. Даффи и Мэл успели послать несколько весьма дерзких писем своим подругам и знакомым между первой брачной ночью и трагической кончиной. Цисси решила проверить, соответствуют ли они истине. А как только я начал исследовать ее тело, ее мысли занял уже не контроль над моими финансами, а несколько иные материи.

\- …Нет, в конце концов это оказалось ненужным.

\- …Потому что после смерти Драко Нарцисса унаследовала все его активы, включая состояние Малфоев. Но, поскольку она вышла замуж за меня, она уже не считалась членом Дома Малфой. Технически, она снова стала Нарциссой Блэк. Так как я – глава Древнего и Благородного Дома Блэк, ее активы на момент ее смерти стали моими.

\- …Да, в точности так. Гоблины могут подтвердить: так как Драко был последним в роду, все его состояние перешло к ней.

\- …Нет, я не выдумываю. Я же под Веритасерумом, не забыли? О Мерлин!... Проверьтесь на склероз!

\- …Ну, в общем, да, ее смерть принесла мне неплохой доход. Действительно, очень неплохой. Будь она моей первой женой, в момент, когда она задохнулась, я утроил бы свое состояние. Но после Паркинсонов, Гринграссов и Боббинов, деньги Малфоев стали, как говорится, только вишенкой на мороженом. Малфой-Мэнор – весьма внушительное место, если, конечно, вам по вкусу готические мотивы. Я думаю устроить там музей… хотя с учетом моих планов получить разрешение на переустройство будет трудновато – мы все-таки в Англии, а не в Амстердаме.

\- …Я… эээ… мне не хотелось бы об этом говорить.

\- …Нет, правда. Здесь присутствуют пожилые люди, которые могут счесть подробности шокирующими. Непоправимо шокирующими, если вы улавливаете мою мысль.

\- …Ладно, как хотите. Только не говорите потом, что я вас не предупреждал… Я лег на спину и, как приказала мне моя новоиспеченная супруга, лежал абсолютно неподвижно. Нарцисса села мне на лицо, затем наклонилась, и… ммм… есть такой магловский термин: «глубокое горло»…

\- …О, черт… Я бы сказал, Министр, что до парня у вас за спиной дошло, о чем я говорю. Не волнуйтесь: простое Заклинание Очистки – и на вашей мантии не останется ни капельки.

\- …Нет, Министр, я уверен, никому и в голову не придет торговать памятью о том, как вы обтекали перед всем Визенгамотом…

\- …Ну да, теперь, возможно, после того, как я это предложил…

\- …Это не моя проблема, не так ли?

\- …Теперь, когда вы почистились, я могу продолжить?

\- …Благодарю. Итак, я лежал и не шевелился, поскольку, согласно закону, я был обязан буквально повиноваться супруге. Несмотря на ее… ммм… энтузиазм, я видел, что она сама испытывает разве что моральное удовлетворение. Так что я решил немножко ей помочь, и беспалочковым способом наложил самые сильные Чары Щекотки, на которые я был способен, непосредственно на ее точку G…

\- …Что?

\- …Разумеется, ОНА СУЩЕСТВУЕТ, вы, женоненавистник!

\- …Слушайте, ее элементарно просто найти. И для этого не нужен ни анатомический атлас, ни гидрокостюм с аквалангом!

\- …В таком случае сочувствую вашей жене.

\- …Хорошо. Специально для женоненавистников: я воздействовал на особую чувствительную точку, в результате чего она кончила так, что потеряла сознание.

\- …Правильно, все в том же положении.

\- …Но я же не имел права двигаться, так? По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не перестала быть моей женой.

\- …Азкабан, помните?

\- …Короче говоря, я снова овдовел после того, как Нарцисса, образно выражаясь, откусила больше, чем могла проглотить… Господи, мадам, что с вами? Вам помочь?

\- …Ради Бога, помогите ей кто-нибудь! Она задыхается!

\- …Нет-нет… похоже, до нее внезапно дошло, о чем я говорил.

\- …Слушайте, я не собираюсь просто так сидеть и позволять вам всем меня оскорблять. Я вас честно предупредил: мои ответы могут вас расстроить!

\- …Ладно, я так понимаю, мне действительно придется сидеть здесь и слушать всех вас, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока кто-то не снимет с меня эти кандалы.

\- …А мне пофигу, трудно вам поверить или нет. Следствие оправдало меня в каждом случае.

\- …Нет, не все женщины, назначенные мне в жены, умерли. Да, и не все смертные случаи произошли после того, как я был женат, так что не пытайтесь меня подловить.

\- …Ну, седьмая невеста не дожила до свадьбы, а пятая все еще жива.

\- …Долорес Амбридж была седьмой, да. И да, она в свое время была моим преподавателем в Хогвартсе.

\- …А фиг ее знает. Взяла и исчезла. Насколько я знаю, ее так и не нашли. Должен сказать, что это и к лучшему. У меня, знаете ли, богатое воображение. Я, вероятно, был бы не в состоянии выполнить супружеские обязанности во время нашей брачной ночи.

\- …По-моему она все-таки мертва. Во время свадебной церемонии, помню, началась какая-то суматоха, мне не разрешали уйти, пока я не женюсь, так что я застрял там на целых три дня, пока Министерство спешно подбирало мне другую невесту.

\- …Да, мы отклонились от списка. После безвременной кончины… кхм… да, именно _кончины_ Нарциссы следующей моей невестой была назначена Миллисент Буллстроуд.

\- …Нет, я на ней не женился. Скажем так: она решила, что не стоит искушать судьбу… то есть, что она не готова к браку. Она рискнула пойти против воли отца и попросила Министерство подобрать для нее кого-нибудь еще. Таким образом, она оказалась и пятой женщиной, назначенной мне в жены, и единственной из них, оставшейся в живых.

\- …Да, я до сих пор думаю о ней как о друге. Мы с ней вполне мирно пообщались, она объяснила, почему не хочет, чтобы ее силком толкали замуж. В итоге я был свидетелем на ее свадьбе с Теодором Ноттом.

\- …Вероятно, с ним у нее состоялся такой же разговор. Не то, чтобы я хорошо знал парня…

\- …Потому что она хотела удостоверится, что Министерство – чисто в отместку – «случайно» не поженит ее со мной, пока она не поцеловала Тео. Насколько я знаю, новая миссис Нотт жива, здорова и счастлива.

\- …Не стал бы утверждать наверняка. После первого тура взяток… эээ, виноват, предложений я решил, что меня рассматривают как нечто вроде выгодного приза. Три месяца и пять жен спустя вдруг обнаружилось, что интерес ко мне резко упал, и за мою руку и сердце готовы платить гораздо меньше, чем прежде. Я подозреваю, к вящему разочарованию Министра.

\- …Я же сказал: «Я подозреваю». Это всего лишь мое личное мнение, а не доказанный факт, следовательно, вы не можете обвинять меня в клевете.

\- …Знаете, чем громче и нецензурнее вы это отрицаете, тем больше люди убеждаются, что это правда!

\- …Да, в самом деле.

\- … Я прав, леди и джентльмены?

\- …Вот видите, Министр?

\- …Так или иначе, после того, как Милли отказалась от меня в пользу Нотта, следующей моей невестой была назначена Офелия Забини.

\- …Да, та самая Черная Вдова.

\- …Вот именно.

\- …Да, но поверьте мне – все они умерли счастливыми. Очень, очень счастливыми.

\- …Откуда бы я узнал? Не похоже, чтобы у нас, несчастных полукровок, было право голоса. Я даже не могу предположить, почему выбирают ту или иную женщину. В случае Офелии я могу предположить, что кто-то в Министерстве надеялся, что мы, так или иначе, умрем оба.

\- …Конечно, нет! Я помчался к алтарю!

\- …Шутите? Вы хотя бы видели ту женщину? Она была настоящая богиня!

\- …Конечно, я был в восторге от этого брака. И подозреваю, что она – тоже.

\- …Потому что на тот момент я был одним из пяти самых богатых магов в Европе. Она хотела прибрать к рукам мое быстро растущее состояние, почему же еще?

\- …Вы – идиот, сэр. Разумеется, я знал, что она меня не любила. И она знала, что мне нужно только ее тело. Наш короткий брак был совершенно честен.

\- …Нет. Несмотря на то, как она подавала себя в обществе, она успела промотать почти все наследство своих покойных мужей. Так что она не видела смысла перемещать оставшиеся крохи в мои хранилища. Кроме того, она была слишком хитра для этого.

\- …Блез чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, да. Он в те дни держался со мной довольно холодно, а во время свадьбы вообще взял и сбежал посреди церемонии. С тех пор я его не видел.

\- …Что, в самом деле? Никто его не видел? Как это так?

\- …Понятия не имею. Я же сказал – я его не видел.

\- …Я кто, по-вашему, его отец?

\- …Хм, ну, в общем и целом, где-то вы правы. Некоторое время был, да. Но теперь он – полноправный совершеннолетний маг, и сам за себя отвечает.

\- …Хорошо. Я действительно знаю, как Офелия умерла. Странно, что вы не знаете.

\- …Вот как? Я, похоже, знаю, в чем тут дело. Мы были в Риме, когда она умерла, так что следствие вел итальянский Аврорат. Разве они не ознакомили вас с результатами?

\- …Да, основная версия – что ее отравили.

\- …Не я! Не порите ерунду.

\- …Хотя в каком-то смысле она умерла в результате моей ошибки.

\- …Потому что я взял не ту чашку.

\- …Вот именно. Утром, в последний день нашего медового месяца, она заварила нам чай. Одну чашку предложила мне, другую взяла сама. Я отвлек ее внимание, и, когда она отвернулась, поменял чашки местами.

\- …Естественно, я поменял их местами. Совсем за идиота меня держите?

\- …Ну, ее же недаром прозвали «Черной Вдовой»? Я не собирался принимать ни еду, ни напитки, которые она приготовила бы для меня.

\- …Да, и последнее, что я слышал: Аврорам не удалось определить яд в чашке. Так что по всем признакам она умерла естественной смертью. Как и ее предыдущие мужья.

\- …Потому что мы пять дней не выходили из гостиничного номера. Лучшие рестораны города здорово поправили кассу на обедах с доставкой, которые я заказывал. Она не подходила к кухне вплоть до того утра.

\- …Да, я прекрасно все помню. Она передвигалась на полусогнутых, когда принесла чай. Судя по блаженным улыбкам, с которыми она засыпала каждую ночь, я могу сказать, что она оттягивала неизбежное максимально долго.

\- …Эй, даже не пытайтесь! Единственное, в чем я готов признать свою вину – это в том, что ошибся чашкой. Если бы она не добавила туда яд, все было бы в порядке. И вообще, это только мое предположение. На момент моего возвращения в старую добрую Англию никаких улик уже не было.

\- …Может быть, и так. Вероятно, дело в том, что один из Авроров, проводивших дознание, был связан с прежним мужем Офелии. И в течение всего следствия он относился ко мне так, словно я был невиновен. Это было странно, непривычно… но замечательно. Я уже как-то привык доказывать свою невиновность перед людьми, которые предпочитают хватать сначала, швырять за решетку потом и не задавать никаких вопросов в промежутке. Ну, знаете, стандартная процедура для британского магического правосудия.

\- …Хм… ну да. Должен сознаться, он принял.

\- …Бутылку двадцатилетнего «Старого Огдена», «Эмеральд Лэйбл».

\- …Нет, конечно. Это было бы просто неприлично.

\- …Я предложил ему профильтровать его.

\- …Через почки.

\- …Может, вам еще картинку нарисовать?

\- …Видимо, да. Она была кремирована. На костре, по старинной традиции. Аврор Делука, также по традиции, совершил возлияние Огневиски на ее костер… правда, профильтровав его через почки, по моему совету.

\- …Слушайте, вы сами спросили. Предлагаю вам успокоиться и не накручивать себя… по крайней мере до конца заседания.

\- …Потому что если так пойдет и дальше, вас отсюда вынесут с сердечным приступом.

\- …Так вот. После того, как я изведал райское наслаждение в постели леди Офелии, мне досталась незавидная участь – жениться на жабе.

\- …Нет.

\- …Да ладно вам! Среди ее предков явно затесались земноводные. Вам что, не читали в детстве сказку о принцессе, которая поцеловала лягушку? Эта история основана на реальных событиях. Одного взгляда на Амбридж достаточно, чтобы убедиться: это было, причем не так уж давно, пару-тройку поколений назад.

\- …Длина его языка, вероятно.

\- …В самом деле, Аврор Тонкс, может, вам стоит покинуть зал, если вас мутит от таких разговоров?

\- …Сам Министр потребовал! Нас должны были поженить уже через три часа после нашей «помолвки».

\- …Разумеется, я не имел никакого отношения к ее исчезновению! Авроры не спускали с меня глаз. Меня буквально отконвоировали из Министерства в банкетный зал и велели ждать, пока Долорес не будет готова. А три дня спустя, после беготни и суетни, на пороге появилась Чоу Чанг, вся в белом.

\- …Нет.

\- …Может быть.

\- …Хорошо, я готов признать: у меня было подозрение, что рано или поздно Амбридж назначат мне в жены.

\- …Потому что Министр меня ненавидит. С тех пор, как я отказался проплатить его… ммм, виноват, отказался публично поддержать его политическую платформу.

\- …Да, вы не ослышались. Именно Министр, и именно ненавидит. Вообще, я стараюсь держаться настороже рядом со служащими Министерства, с тех пор, как на меня было совершено покушение – к счастью, неудачное.

\- …Да, верно, тот самый случай с Дементорами.

\- …Фактически, их послала как раз моя седьмая невеста.

\- …Да, она сама мне призналась. Пузырек с памятью об этом хранится в специальном сейфе «Гринготтса».

\- …Потому что для успешного шантажа нужно выбирать подходящий момент, вот почему.

\- …Эй, вы дали мне Веритасерум, я не могу врать, не забыли? Вы буквально вынуждаете меня сдавать самого себя!

\- …Прекратить валять дурака?

\- …Ладно. Итак, явилась Чоу Чанг, и свадебная церемония покатилась дальше без сучка и задоринки. Впрочем, виноват: с сучком и задоринкой, если вам необходима полная точность.

\- …Да, по некоторым причинам она решила, что ей срочно нужно смотаться в Китай.

\- …В Гонконг.

\- …Чтобы сбежать от меня, конечно.

\- …Поскольку я был непосредственно причастен к полудюжине смертельных случаев или исчезновений видных представительниц чистокровного магического сообщества, каждая из которых была или замужем за мной, или назначена мне в невесты; и еще приблизительно восемь человек, так или иначе связанных с моими новыми женами, погибли или пропали без вести. Она не хотела пополнить своим именем этот быстро растущий список.

\- …Увы, напрасно.

\- …Чтобы заключить брак по всем правилам, девушке надо как минимум присутствовать на своей свадьбе, разве не так?

\- …Понятия не имею. Я лично был не против. В конце концов, она была первой девочкой, которую я поцеловал.

\- …Согласен, это было не слишком приятно. Должен признать, что и я тоже не проявил себя с лучшей стороны. Но я, по крайней мере, приложил все старания к тому, чтобы любая женщина, которая была бы со мной близка, не осталась разочарованной.

\- …Да, можно сказать, ее смерть оказалась для меня неожиданностью. Так же, как и смерть ее отца и деда, явившихся в «Гринготтс» требовать моих денег. Они неудачно выбрали время, только и всего.

\- …Эй, я не заставлял ее брать неисправный портключ!

\- …Никто не знает, что стряслось с тем портключом, я – тем более. Но в итоге до Гонконга она добралась только наполовину. Другая половина осталась в Хитроу.

\- …Нижняя половина.

\- …Что вы на меня так уставились? У меня не было возможности ее осмотреть. И вообще, я вряд ли опознал бы ее жо… виноват, тело.

\- …Ну что, господа, ваш Брачный Акт работает не совсем так, как вы надеялись, верно?

\- …Эй, это ведь вы, чистокровные маги, составили закон так, чтобы свободомыслящие люди, достаточно популярные в народе, чтобы свергнуть ваше прогнившее правительство, даже пошевелиться не могли!

\- …Ну да, ну да, официально этот закон был принят, чтобы предотвратить вырождение чистокровных семей в результате близкородственных браков. А полное подчинение, вплоть до рабства, маглорожденных и полукровок, и тотальный контроль над их финансами – это всего лишь приятный бонус, верно?

\- …Ладно, посмотрим. Мистер Дэвис, ваша дочь, Трейси, еще не замужем, не так ли?

\- …Боже правый, что-то вы сразу с лица сбледнули… Вам плохо?

\- …Так, кто еще голосовал за принятие Магического Брачного Акта?

\- …А что это вы все так заерзали? Что-то с креслами?

\- …Как насчет вас, леди Эдджкомб? Мариэтта еще свободна?

\- …Помолвлена? С кем?

\- …А вот и хренушки! Он обручился на прошлой неделе. С одной французской цыпочкой из Шармбатона, с которой познакомился во время Турнира Трех Волшебников.

\- …Таким образом, на данный момент имеются в наличии как минимум две доступные незамужние девушки. Ах да, миссис Яксли! Ваша внучка в этом году заканчивает Хогвартс, не так ли? Вот, уже три набралось!

\- …Не кажется ли вам, господин Министр, что изрядное количество присутствующих отказываются выполнять свои прямые обязанности?

\- …Не кажется? Точно знаете, вот как? Эй, Невилл! Сдается мне, сейчас, пока Гринграсса нет, наша фракция всего лишь с тремя дополнительными голосами сможет простым большинством отменить Акт.

\- …В самом деле? Я-то думал, что у нас сейчас суд, а не законодательная сессия!

\- …Голосовать? Прямо сейчас?

\- …Нет-нет, продолжайте. Не обращайте на меня внимания. Голосуйте, а я пока тут посижу…

\- …Мы закончили?

\- …Да, разумеется, столько смертных случаев – это весьма подозрительно. Но, как я уже сказал, вам не в чем меня обвинить.

\- …Спасибо, Невилл.

\- …Разумеется… только руки разотру немного. Наручники чересчур тугие.

\- …Мою палочку, будьте так добры? Благодарю.

\- …Ну ладно, в общем, я – домой. Где тут ближайший пункт Аппарации?

\- …Спасибо. На здоровье. Нет-нет, никаких обид.

\- …За исключением лорда Гринграсса, разумеется.

\- …Ну, если он решит поддержать свой вызов, пусть его. Естественно, когда он очнется.

\- …Пока-пока!

III.

\- …Наконец-то я дома!

\- …А почему меня не встреча… уффф, осторожней, женщина!

\- …Не-а! Они решили, что Брачный Акт приносит больше вреда, чем пользы, когда дело касается жизни и здоровья чистокровных магов.

\- …Да, со стариком Гринграссом случилась маленькая неприятность, а Дэвис, Эдджкомб и Яксли решили сменить фракцию. Закон мертв.

\- …О, я вижу, ты ходила за покупками? Я и представить себе не мог, что в стране столько латекса!

\- …Оно еще и вибрирует?

\- …Как насчет этого?

\- …Как это работает?.. Нет, подожди, я понял. Интересно… Скажи, ты что, скупила весь магазин целиком?

\- …Ясно. У них хоть что-то для других покупателей осталось?

\- …Я вижу. Эй, твой халат вот-вот свалится. Как небрежно с твоей стороны!

\- …Нет, мне нравится, даже очень, но я категорически заявляю: ты не одета!

\- …Я уверен, у любого мужчины, живого или мертвого, от такого зрелища пульс зашкалит, но повторяю: ТЫ – НЕ – О-ДЕ-ТА! Никоим образом.

\- …Я глубоко сомневаюсь, что любой фаллоноситель смог бы придраться в данный момент к твоему внешнему виду, но я должен заявить, что восемь фунтов золотых украшений никак не подходят под определение «одежды». И я не знал, что у нас в холодильнике было столько шоколадного соуса.

\- …Поскольку я могу утверждать, что он был холодным, когда ты им поливалась. Это же очевидно!

\- …Именно это я и имел в виду. Я пообедал примерно час назад, и теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я все это слизал? Это займет весь день, не меньше!

\- …Нет, я не жалуюсь. Вовсе нет!

\- …Похоже, мне придется сыграть в Черного Вдовца в последний раз. Как мне сосредоточиться на первостепенной задаче, когда ты – здесь… вся такая… и ждешь?

\- …Я думаю, трех оборотов как раз хватит. Всего-то надо обработать палочку Гринграсса, его кресло и подготовить ко взлету его самого. Честно говоря, мне трудно не перестараться… Ты не знаешь, случайно, каких-нибудь чар, изменяющих вектор гравитации?

\- …О, как это по-Рэйвенкловски!

\- …Я тебе объясню. А пока – немного пассов палочкой… немножко тебя свяжу… и чуть-чуть… теперь вот этот кляп… вот! Теперь включить… Слишком быстро, или не слишком быстро – вот в чем вопрос. Попробуем шестую скорость…

\- …Перебор? А четвертую?

\- …Превосходно! Я понимаю, милая, что ты можешь сейчас только стонать, но этот фалловибратор развлечет тебя, пока я не вернусь, хорошо? Я заколдовал бы еще и перо, но это было бы уже убийством с особой жестокостью…

\- …Эй, это ты познакомила меня тогда с Магической Камасутрой! Конечно, я знаю, что делаю.

\- …Конфетка, потерпи чуть-чуть! Как только я вернусь, я исполню все твои желания!

\- …Полностью! И навсегда.


End file.
